1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of dentistry and, more particularly, to improvements in apparatus for creating x-ray images of teeth in the patient's mouth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customer users (dentists and dental assistants) of dental radiographic imaging devices have three primary requirements of any system they use. These requirements are for accuracy of image (both in position and angle), speed of image capture, and ease of placing and securing the image capture device in the patient's mouth. I am aware of at least seven ways that existing systems do not optimally answer those requirements—problems which are all resolved with the device of my invention.
First, the bite plates on the well-known Rinn XCP devices to hold the film/sensor positioners in place are difficult to insert into small mouths, as they are quite long and are at right angles to the film/sensor. It requires patients to open widely, retraction of the tongue when imaging mandibular teeth, and a certain gymnastic rotational movement to get the positioner in place.
Second, they are impossible to use when a rubber dam clamp is on the tooth to be imaged, and although holders such as the EndoRay™ (designed for rubber dam applications) can be placed under the dam and around the clamp and files, it is a very difficult thing to do.
Third, bite-plate positioners usually cause foreshortening artifacts when imaging maxillary teeth, due to the tipping of the positioner and x-ray beam when the film edge encounters a less-than-high palate. For both anterior and posterior maxillary x-rays, a cotton roll must be placed between the tooth to be imaged and the bite plate, to drop the film angle closer to the horizontal.
Fourth, while most of the known positioners have rings to allow correct aiming of the x-ray beam onto the film/sensor, only the recently introduced Gendex™ device has an aiming device to center the tooth in question on the image surface. Without this type of aiming device, it is difficult to correctly place the positioner when capturing angled views.
Fifth, most of the positioners require three different bite plate holders (anterior, posterior, and bitewing), two different rods, and three different aiming rings to match the holders—eight parts in total. It is very inconvenient to have to inventory and disinfect all of these parts, as well as to assemble three parts each time a tray set-up is made.
Sixth, while digital x-ray sensors most elegantly solve the speed issue, nearly all of them are wired to remote computers/processors, creating difficulties from the resulting tethering effect. While dentists who use wired sensors are used to this inconvenience, there is no dentist who, all things being equal, would not choose a wireless sensor instead. Today's high-tech dental operatories already have a mass of cords and tubing to step on; removing the wire from sensors is not only more convenient, but also reduces the chances of damaging an expensive sensor by eliminating the chance of stepping on the cord and rocketing the sensor to the floor.
Seventh, the only known wireless sensor has three disadvantages; high cost, thick sensors, and poor consistency of wireless signal.